GREYSON GRACE
First appearance: Season 1 Episode 1 Last appearance: NAN Family: Sloan Grace, Reyna Grace Spouse(s): Status: Alive, working at Grace hospital Greyson is the central character of the show who the story revolves around. Season 1 The show begins with him as he just moved to Salem and is ready to begin his life as a doctor. Quickly after joining and meeting his fellow doctors in the ER wing, he grows close to Dorka Mivek and they become best friends. He also right at the start begins a mutual dislike with Dr. Roy Walton. As the season progresses Greyson starts having flirtations with fellow co-worker Frankie, until in episode 6 of the season they finally kiss. Quickly followed by them sleeping together in the next episode (episode 7). During this time he also helps his new best friend Dorka with the issues shes having with her drunk of a father. In episode 9 he disagrees with Roy over a patient which only further fuels their dislike for one another. The patient ends up dying which Greyson takes hard. In the Finale Part 1. him and Frankie agree to go on a romantic date, but Greyson worries if one of their co-workers sees them. In the Finale Part 2, while at the dinner with Frankie just as Frankie is about to tell him something big, Greysons phone goes off. When he picks up he finds out that his twin brother has been in a accident and he is currently at Grace Hospital. Him and Frankie quickly rush to the hospital where people questions why they're both dressed so nice and arrived together, but none more suspicious than Roy. Just as the season ends Greysons brothers heart stops and he is visually upset. Season 2 As the season opens Greysons brother is resesitated and Greyson quickly thanks Roy, even though they hate each other. After that though, the thought of his brother almost dying makes Greyson sick. At the beginning of the season Greyson has a lot of catching up with his brother, Sloan and more kisses stolen with Frankie. As Frankie begins to act weird, Greyson begins to wonder what is up with him, completely forgetting Frankie was about to tell him something big before his phone rang. Later on in the season when Dorkas patient dies, Greyson sits with her as she cries on his shoulder bringing the two friends closer together. At this time Roy also attempts to make amends with Greyson which fall on deaf ears because Greyson doesn't care. In the next episode Greyson feels bad about the way he acted and is going to apologize to Roy but when he says Roy and Hans fighting, proceeded by Hans crying, Greyson changes his mind. After Roy leaves him and Hans have a powerful bonding moment. In the Finale Part 1, he worries a lot about who is going to replace the new chief. He also, fed up with Frankies sneaking around confronts him about it and is unsatisfied when Frankie blows off his questions. In the Finale Part 2, he is mostly wrapped up with a patient but is angered by his brothers choice to join Grace Hospital instead of return back home. He also talks with Dorka about how Frankie is now ignoring him. In the Finale Part 3, he spots Frankie and corners him. Once he has him trapped he says "OKAY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??" Only to be responded with Frankies crying. Confused he stares at Frankie until Frankie confesses that he has cancer. Together they sit down to the floor and Greyson holds and comforts Frankie as he cries. Season 3